


Star Rising

by anenko



Category: Smiling Pasta
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liking He Qun made Vincent's job. . . <em>difficult.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Rising

He Qun had looks and charm. He also had talent, which made Vincent's job easier, but wasn't strictly necessary. Vincent had created stars out of far less. He Qun had potential--and under Vincent's guiding hand, He Qun would dominate the entertainment industry before he graduated school.

Vincent had staked his pride on He Qun, but seeing He Qun succeed wasn't solely a matter of protecting his ego. Vincent believed in He Qun; he even _liked_ the younger man. As rare as it was to find a client with true talent, it was rarer yet to find one that Vincent liked as a person.

Liking He Qun made Vincent's job. . . _difficult._ He Qun was a good kid, and good kids didn't survive the industry unscathed. He Qun couldn't be ruthless, and balked at the small cruelties that served as the stepping stones to stardom. Vincent's morals were flexible, and he hadn't made a name for himself as a star-maker for being _nice._

Vincent would take He Qun to the top of the industry--to the top of the _world_\--no matter what it took. It was Vincent's job, and there was no one better at it.


End file.
